Not Alone
by jskurious
Summary: On her own for an evening, Santana finds herself in a jewelry store. One-shot. Canon. Just couldn't help myself.


It was a spur of the moment decision to walk into the jewelry store. She had been wandering around the upscale mall where they had performed earlier in the day, killing time and staying out of the cold while Brittany was off with some of her dancer friends burning off some of that endless energy.

There was a time when the idea would have bothered Santana, seeing Brittany traipsing off to get her groove on in a mass of sweaty bodies. Well, bothered isn't the right word, it would have driven her crazy. Probably into some drunken fit that would have ended in tears.

But she didn't feel any of that when she saw Brittany throwing on some bright yellow leggings and a designer sweatshirt she had stolen from Santana's suitcase. Even when Brittany paused, with a look of concern as though trying to gage if Santana was really okay with her going out with the group or was just pretending, but she gave her a genuine smile and a soft kiss.

"Just be sure to save a little energy for later," she breathed against her ear and leaned back to give her a look sparkling with carnal intentions. Brittany paused for a moment, her eyes growing wide and intense and looked like she might decide on a sudden change in plans.

"Always."

Santana chuckled and gave her a soft swat on the ass that sent her giggling on her way.

She was far too tired to even think about trying to keep up with that crowd. The mall tour had its moments, but on the whole it had grown a little bit exhausting. The screaming fans were fun, but after a while it all kind of bled together in her mind, doing the same show, the same choreography, the same songs over and over again.

The idea of being famous, she had started to consider, might be a little bit better than the reality.

When once upon a time her dreams were of feeling loved by throngs of screaming fans, now Santana found the love she got every day from Brittany was far more fulfilling than any of that could hope to be. And some nights she found herself wishing she could just get a more regular kind of job, something stimulating that she could throw herself into every day and then leave behind when she went home every night.

She craved simple things, like a bed of their own. Not a couch, or a hotel room, or even the ones back in their parents' houses. But something that would be theirs. Maybe in a little place they could afford together, as they started figuring out plans for the future.

It was the lumpy hotel bed they had been staying on the past couple of nights that sent her out wandering around the mall instead, happy enough to not be recognized as Mercedes Jones backup singer, or the Yeast-i-Stat girl. She wandered past stores with bedding and furniture and fantasized about decorating their own apartment, and even scared herself a little bit walking past a children's store and imagining their own little mini-person running around, laughing and playing alongside Brittany.

She definitely needed a better job to afford that kind of thing, and turned around to grab a slice of pizza from the food court before heading off again.

The Tiffany's sign drew her like a magnet. Visiting jewelry stores had always been a happy pastime for Santana, but lately she found that she was no longer there to picture which pieces would look the best around her own neck, or circling her own fingers. Being in love was a funny thing, because somewhere along the way, it became more fun to picture what would look the best on Brittany.

And on this day, she spared only a few passing glances at the earrings and necklaces, even though they were beautiful. Her attention was on the long, impressive and even a little bit intimidating, display of gorgeous, glittering diamonds set against bands of gold.

The sight sent a strange tremor through her body, and a fluttering of nerves danced around her chest. She licked her lips and moved closer, clenching her hands together when she realized they were trembling a little bit.

She looked up at the overly friendly woman who approached the other side of the counter, wearing a tasteful, elegant white gold necklace and enough perfume for at least three people. Santana shot her a slightly nervous smile and cleared her throat as she pointedly looked down at the display once again.

"Is there anything I can help you with today?"

It had caught her eye immediately. Simple, but not plain, beautiful without being gaudy, and with a large, beautifully carved diamond that was large enough to satisfy her own ego, even though the person it was intended for wouldn't care about that kind of thing. This type of gift was more than for show. It was a statement. A question. A promise of memories yet to be made. It was a symbol of her feelings that she would ask Brittany to wear forever, like a badge, or a claim. Not of ownership, which she might have thought it should be once. It was a claim of partnership. The sign that two people's lives, their hopes and dreams would be linked together. Wearing it meant they would become a family of their own.

It meant that even when they went separate ways for the evening, they would always come home to each other. This ring meant a part of her would be with Brittany everywhere she went, so that she would never really be alone.

"Could I see that one?" She hated the slight tremor in her voice, but the woman smiled at her kindly and reached for the the ring, holding it out to Santana.

She stared at it, twisting and turning it in the light, looking for a flaw or imperfection. A sign that this was too much, too soon.

The price was a little daunting, but she had been saving, not even admitting to herself this is what she had been saving for.

She took a breath, thinking suddenly that it seemed a shame to be here by herself for this decision. Mercedes had gone to her room, nursing a sore throat that had become chronic in the winter months with her constantly draining performances, but she was sure if she had called, her friend would have been here by her side.

But it seemed silly to go and wake her up now. The mall, and the store would close soon enough, and they were heading out in the morning toward another city and another mall and it would probably have another store that had plenty of rings.

It wouldn't have been this one, though. And for all of her nerves, Santana couldn't shake the feeling that this one was right.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and looked the saleswoman directly in the eye, some part of herself wanting to commit as much of this moment to memory as she could.

Before she could work up the nerve to make it official, something that moved in the corner of her eye. There was a strange prickling on the back of her neck, like someone was watching her. She turned suddenly to look, irrationally scared that Brittany had somehow, impossibly, stumbled across her and ruined the surprise before Santana had even had the chance to begin thinking when and where she was going to do this.

But when she looked, there was only the small, ever present crowd milling around outside the storefront. Carrying bags and purses, heavy coats and cups of too expensive juice and coffee, just like every other of the countless malls she had been practically living in for over five months now. She scanned the area, trying to place the strange feeling she was having.

One figure caught her eye, standing on the other side of the moving bodies. He was tall, with dark hair and a slightly awkward stance that Santana would have recognized anywhere.

She gasped softly, tears filling her eyes as she turned her body completely, trying to see him more clearly. A crazy hope lived for just an instant in her chest before a small family moved past and whoever it was had disappeared. Or maybe hadn't ever really been there at all.

And yet, she had seem him so clearly. He had raised his chin at her for just a moment, a silent acknowledgment. It was hard to tell, but it looked like he had been smiling.

A warmth filled her body, like a protective hug that couldn't be seen and Santana smiled, knowing deep down now that here in this moment, she wasn't alone after all.

She sniffed and turned to the patiently waiting saleswoman with a watery smile.

"I'll take it," she said.


End file.
